Keroro's sister
by HEtaliafangirl12345678
Summary: My first story so it probably sucks Sgt frog belongs to Mine Yoshizaki
1. Chapter 1

*Derere's POV*

"Derere! Wake up! We leave today" Exclaimed my best friend (and long time crush) Kerara. "Yeah wake up." My other best friend Rususu said with no excitement at all. "Nnngh. I don't want to." I said triedly. "Too bad. Becuase now your gonna be drag out of bed!" Kera-chan said. She started to pull my legs until Ru-san stopped her "I got it." He said sounding bored.  
>I suddenly went flying through the air. "alright I'm up. Now get out of my room!" I said while pushing them out. "Wai-" I didn't let them finish I slammed the door in there faces. "It's gonna be his fault when we're late." Ru-san said muffled from behind my door. "Yeah it is." Kera-chan said. I slowly look at my clock. 9:23 . "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I probaly woke up all of Keron. I slammed my door open and glared at them. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" "We been tring since 8:30." Ru-san said. "Yeah you were even mumbling in your sleep." Kera-san said with a smile. "Ru-san said he could understand what you were saying." "Wait what time is it now?" I said "9:45" "We should meet the others now. Lets go!" Kera-chan said while grabbing mine and Ru-sans arms.<br>*Sororo's POV*

"Where are they?" Fe-chi asked. "Probaly coming right now." I said. Right after I said that a dark purple, a bright red, and light dark green keronian came running up. "Slow down Kerara!" "Were gonna crash!" Derere wails could be heard from a mile away. "Hurry we only have 5 minutes left!" I called out to them. We all ran to our spacecraft. We were meeting our commander there. "We made it." Derere said out of breathe. Kera-chan wasn't tired at all. "Good morning." Our commander said. We had our own commader because we were taking our own ship. She's light pink with an "X" looking symbol, Bright blue eyes too. "You guys were almost late." She said while patting our heads like we were little kids. Alright we might be kids but we are not little. We all saluted her.  
>"You all know your assignment right?" "Yes ma'am." "Alright Kerara what is the assignment?" "Help the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon invade Pekopon." Kera-chan said while unsaluting her. "Very good." She said. "Alright good luck all of you." We all saluted her again. We boarded the ship and got to our positons. "Alright Permison to leave Commander?" Kera-chan said from the pilot seat. "Permisson granted."<br>We started take off to Pekopon.

*Kerara's POV*

"Alright. I put the ship on Auto-pilot." I said. "So we can get up now?" Asked Fe-chi. "Yes." Ru-san said. Fe-chan darted to the bathroom. "If we go into light speed do you think we would be there in less time?" I asked. "Yeah why?" De-san said. Fe-chan came out from the bathroom and sat down. "Because for a few minutes please remain seated." I said with a smirk. Every one paled at that statment.  
>"Press." I said while pushing the light speed button. "Your crazy!" Fe-chi said "Ow." I said with fake hurt in my voice. I hit the light speed button after a half-hour. "That wasn't so bad now was it? See Pekopons right there." "I guess your righ-" We were shoot at by another ship. "The engines are out!" Shouted Ru-san. "To the escape pods!" Yelled De-san. We all got in to our own pod after hitting the self destruct button.<br>"3, 2, 1!" I shouted. We were all separated after that. But we all landed in Japan.

*Derere's POV*

I'm sure I got knocked at sometime in my escape pod, but when I woke up I was about to land in a Pekoponian backyard with a tent. Crap. I crashed right on the tent. I tried to open the door to my escape panel but it wouldn't open. I heard a door open and someone yelling.

*Giroro's POV*

We were having another meeting and just like any other one it was mostly about Keroro talking about gundam. Then we all got quiet after we heard a crash. We all went to the backyard and slid the door open. I yelled about my tent always being a target for someone to destroy. After i finished yelling we heard someone call from inside the pod. "U-um, i-is anyone out there? I-if there is p-please try to open my pod." A shy and timid souning vocie said. I shoot at the pod and the door popped open. "T-thanks alot." A keronian came out rubbing his arm. "Who are you!" I shouted while pointing a gun at the keronian. "I-i'm D-derere from planet Keron." Derere said. "Hold on." said Keroro "Arent you from my sisters platoon. "You mean Kerara's. Yes I am." He said while nodding. We all nodded. "H-hold on if your here then where's everyone else and my sister?" asked keroro.  
>"We got seperated after our engines were shot out."<p>

*Kerara's POV*  
>I was screaming the whole time since my pod was shoot at. I was headed straight into a forest. I finally stopped screaming after I hit the ground and kicked the door open. I sighed. "I guess it was my fault that this happened." I heard a wolf howl. "AHHH!" And ran off screaming while having my invisablity cloak on and on my pod. After i was out of the woods the walked around the pekoponian streets. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

*Kerara's POV*

I was walking with my head down. 'I let everyone down' I thought.'They might be hurt o-or even worse' I was starting to get pale thinking what could have happened to them. I then got kicked by a pekoponian foot. "Oww." I was pretty sure the pekoponian could see me now. "Whoa! Are you an alien or are you frog with a body?" The pekoponian said. "People are staring at you, and probaly wondering if your crazy." I said with a hint of anger.  
>The pekoponian looked around and saw everyone staring. "Ehehehe." I got scooped up by the pekoponian. "Let me go! I don't like being carried!" I complained. "You complain alot.." She said while opening a door. "Hey do you have a name?" She said after we got to what appered to be her room. "Yes I do but why would I tell you pekoponian." I said surprisingly calm. "Pekoponian?" She said while tillting her head. "Please tell me your name." She said while doing puppy eyes. "Only if you tell me yours first." I was starting to turn into my regular happy-go-lucky self. "My names Annabell." "I'm Sergeant Kerara." I said with a smile. "Kerara? Can I call you Kera-chan?" "Yeah sure as long as I can call you Anna-chan." "Im fine with it."<p>

*Derere's POV*

Keroro was freaking out and saying "My little sister is out there probaly hurt and cold and hungry! My poor little sister!" He said while sobbing "Will you shut up! She's not an idot like you!" Shouted Giroro. "Stupid frogs! Why is my backyard a mess and why are you yelling!" A pekoponian girl said outraged. "Yeah Sarg why are you yelling?" Asked a pekoponian boy. "Huh? Another one?'' The boy said noticing me. "Another one! Stupid frog! Why is it here!'' The girl said while staring me down. If looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under. ''Natsumi calm down." '' What was that!'' ''Nothing sis..so whats your name?'' He asked me. ''L-lance corporal D-derere." ''Nice to meet you I'm Fuyuki Hinata and this is my sister Natsumi.'' "I'm sorry for crashing into your yard but my ship got shoot down so i didn't have time to put in a landing spot." I said while bowing. "My sister! My poor sister!''  
>Sarg was still sobbing about Kerara."You have a sister sarg?'' Fuyuki asked. He stopped sobbing. ''Yeah my sister Kerara. Derere is one of her platoon members."He said. ''What does she look like?''Natsumi asked. ''I dont have any pictures of her that are recent but I have one from when she was little." He pulled out a picture of kerara doing a handstand with her eyes closed and no headphones. "She doesn't have her head phones!" I exclaimed. "Why are so shocked about that?'' Fuyuki asked. ''It's rare to see her without her headphones and hair tucked into her hat!'' I exclaimed. I took out a recent picture of her saluting. ''Is this what she looks like now?'' Keroro asked. ''Yeah it was taken about a week ago." Natsumi took the picture out of my hand. "She does look alot like sarg." Fuyuki said. "Yeah and little Derere has had a crush on my sister since the day he met her right?'' ''Oi! That was my personal secret!''<p>

*Sororo's POV*  
>Me, Fe-chan, and Ru-san were lucky enough to land in the same spot. 'I wonder if Derere and Kerara are alright.' We've been walking around the forest we landed in and ended up getting even more lost. ''Alright this is getting us nowhere!'' I shouted.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

*Rususu's POV*

"Idiot.'' I mumbled. "Why don't you be any louder Derere." I said sarcastically. ''Jerk.'' "Idiot.'' ''Jerk!'' ''Idiot Corporal.'' ''Why you litt-" "WAHHHHH! Why are you fighting!WAHHHHHHH!" Fe-chi wailed. "Fe-chi Sorry." "Yeah, Sorry we'll stop fighting." "Thank you." She said while sniffling. "Lets get out of this forest already." I said.  
>We found a way out of the forest after a few minutes. "Ne,ne Ru-san do you think the others are okay?" "Yeah I'm sure there fine.'' I said while patting her head. ''Lets go this way.'' Derere said. There were so may pekoponians on the side walk that it was hard to get around. We were getting closer to a school building and pekoponian children were just getting out. A pekoponian boy and girl stopped in front of us. "Ru-san they can't see us right?'' "R-right.'' "Hey, Fuyuki do you think there looking for keroro?'' The girl asked. The boy shrugged. "Let's ask. Um Excuse me but are you looking for someone?'' The boy asked us. "Yeah we are were looking for the A.R.M.P.I-" Fe-chi said but was cut off after I put my hand over her mouth. "Shut it." "Hey did you say you were looking for the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon?" "Yeah why?" Derere asked. "Come on we'll show you where they are." "How do we know we trust you!'' "Becuase I'm pretty weak and can't hit anything.'' The boy said with a sweatdrop. "Fine." "By the way I'm Fuyuki Hinata and this is Momoka Nishizawa."<br>"If you lead us to the right place well tell you are names." "I'm Private Ferere!" "Shut it!"

*Sororo's POV*

We walked with the boy and girl in silence until we got to a house and he opened the door. "Come on there down here he said while going down a ladder. "Sarg you might want to see this." "Door's open.'' He opened the door and we saw the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon and Derere."De-kun!" Fe-chi exclaimed loudly while hugging him. "Hey Fe-chi. How do you guys find us?"  
>"This pekoponian did. And by the way I'm Sororo and that sourpuss is Rususu." "Oi!" "What it's true. Derere where's Kera-chan?'' "Actually I was hoping you had her." " You mean she's not her.'' "Yup.'' "And she's somewhere that's not here." "Yeah." "Wahhhhhhhhhh! Kera-chan! Where is she?'' She said while crying. "I don't know but maybe we can go look for her."<br>'' Alright let's go'' I said while turning to the door. ''No. It's to dark we'll look for her tomorrow. Oh and Keroro I hope you don't mind us staying.'' "Of course I don't. Come on I'll show you the base.'' After the tour we got to our rooms. ''Alright in the morning well look for her.  
>*Kerara's POV*<p>

Anna-chan was on the phone with her cousin. After she finished talking she looked at me and said "You have to go to school." "NOOOOOOO!...Ok Im over it." "Great because I just got finished talking to the school." "You traitor! You said you were talking to your cousin!'' "Hey if your gonna go to school you need to look like a human." "K." I hit my Heartstar badge on my head and I looked just like a regular pekoponian with black hair and green eyes in a school uniform. "Done."  
>She looked at me astonished. "Thats so cool! You got the uniform right and everything!" "Cool right?'' I hit my badge that was hidden from my bangs. "Oh and you start tomorrow so we have to get you school stuff tonight." "K.''<p>

*Annabell's POV*

We went shopping and she stayed in her regular form. She would point out what things to get. Folders: Pink, Yellow, and Green. Pencils: Hearts, Stars, and Frogs. Binders: Same as folders. Notebooks: Same as folders and binders. And a regular school bag. "Alright thats everything you need." I heard a light breath and saw Kera-chan was asleep in the cart. "That's adorable." When everything was paid for and in bags i put the bags down for a second and put her on my shoulders.

*Kerara's POV*

'Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-' Stupid clock. I felt Anna-chan shaking me. "Come on wake up it's your first day!" "Nnnngh.'' I mummbled and swatted at the air. "Fine then have it your way." I felt like I was beiing lifted up in the air and hung by my feet. All my blood rushed to my head. "Alright Im awake." "Finally. Get changed and hurry becuase were walking." "K" I changed into my pekoponian form with my uniform on. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "Hurry were gonna be late if we don't leave now!"  
>We walked in silence for most of the walk. " Ne Anna-chan what did you tell them my name was?'' '' The one you wanted to be called remeber.'' ''Oh yeah just rember not to call me Kera-chan or Kerara.'' "Got it." Once we got to school we were greeted by to girls one with pink hair and one with green. "Anna is this the new student?'' Asked pinkie. "Yea her name is Kiko Vargas." Said Anna-chan. "I'm Natsumi Hinata." "And Im Koyuki Azumaya." "Nice to meet you both." I said shyly. "Kiko why are you being shy now, huh."<br>We all had the same classes. "Alright class! This is Kiko Vargas. Treat her nicely and welcome her to the school. Annabell you'll be showing her around ok." "Fine with me." "Alright, Kiko you can sit next to Natsumi." I nodded and sat in the empty desk next to Natsumi. I didn't fail to notice all the boys staring at me. Skip to lunch. I pulled out my bento that was wrapped with a cloth that had my symbol. "When did you make that?" "Before we left. And I made you one since you probably forgot yours." "Thanks." I handed her a bento wrapped with a cloth with my brothers symbol with a green background. "Thanks." "Welcome~'' I said. "Aw, your to adorable for your own good." She said while hugging you. I hugged her back. "Thanks.'' "You guys are really special alright.'' Natsumi said while sweatdropping. Class started after we finished our lunch. "Kera kera kera kera kera kera.'' I mummbled while I slept. No one heard me except Anna-chan. "Wake up lazy class is over we have gym next. We were swimming to day. I was given a bathing suit by the teacher. "Thank you.'' I wake into a stall and hit my symbol. I walked out of the stall with the bathing suit on. "That was fast." Natsumi said. "I've always benn a fast changer." I said while putting my hand on my neck. "Alright time for the first race. Natsumi! Kiko! Your up first." "I'll go easy on you." "Oh there's no need for that Na-chan." "Alright." "On your mark! Get set! Go!'' I shot into the water. I was going faster than Natsumi. I got to the other end in less than 15 seconds and headed back the same speed."Whoa." The whole class was astonished. "That was so cool! You were like 'Splash!' 'Zoom!' and and and how did you do that!" Anna-chan said well screamed. I sweatdropped. "While maybe I'm part frog or something..." I said hinting her "Oh yeah" Alright she got the hint good. "She's faster then the frog.." Natsumi whispered to Koyuki. Koyuki nodded in response.


	4. Chapter 4

*Derere's POV*  
>We've looked every where but we couldn't find her. "Damn. She better be okay.'' Said Ru-san. ''Ru-san look.'' I said while pointing to a girl that had black hair and green eyes. "What is it?'' "She looks like Kera-chan!'' Fe-chi exclaimed. ''Alright we have a new assignment now. Use our pekoponian forms and go back to school.'' "What more school!'' Soro-shi complained. ''Hmph. If she's there then we have to.'' I said. ''Fine.'' Fe-chi and Soro-shi said. ''Good let's go back it's late.''<br>When we got back Ru-san called the school and now we have to go back to school.

*Sororo's POV*

Ru-san woke us up in the moring. We were all in our pekoponian forms walking to the school. ''Why did we have to leave so early." Fe-chi whined. ''Do you want to find Kerara or not." I stated simply. It was silent the rest of the walk. "Alright it looks Sororo and Fe-chi are in Fuyuki's class. And Derere and I are in Natsumi's class.'' We each headed to our classes.

*Kerara's POV*

"New students'?'' I asked ''Yeah.'' "Wake me up when they come in or whatever.'' "Fine'' My head fell on the desk whith a light thump.

*Derere's POV*

"Alright class there names are Ichiro and Umito Kiyoshi. Alright Ichiro (Derere) You can sit behind Kiko. And Umito (Rususu) you can take the seat next to Ichiro.'' We nodded and went to our seats. When I walked past the girl with black hair I stopped and tried to get a better look of her. Ru-san grabbed my arm and made me walk again. *Skip to lunch* The girl in front of me was still asleep. 'She looks so much like Kera-chan.' The girl in front of her turned around and whispered something in her ear.  
>"What! Where where." She said while looking side to side. I sweatdropped. She turned to look at me and said "Hi I'm Kiko Vargas.'' She giggled and said ''You remind me of one of my friends.'' "Really? Any way I'm Ichiro Kiyoshi nice to meet you.'' ''Ne, you seem nervous like your hiding something.'' She said while leaning forward. I started to freak. "Dude I was joking.'' She said with a laugh that sounded like Kerara's. I laughed nervously. "Do you belive in aliens?'' "What?'' "Do you belive in aliens?'' "Of course. This maybe weird but you really look and act like one of my best friends.'' "Cool. What's there name?'' I got tense. "Oh i'm sorry if she disturbing you. I really am but shes just a ball of random qustions.'' The girl in front of Kiko said. "I'm Annabell.'' She said with a smile. Kiko was mumbuling under her breath I happened to catch a few words. "...Your gonna be the first one ...'' ''What was that Ki-chan?'' She said with a scary smile while grabbing Kiko's head. ''N-nothing nothing I said nothing.''<p>

*Kerara's POV*

*Skip to Next Day*  
>"Beach trip?'' "Yeah. Natsumi invited us to go today.'' "Did you accpet?'' "Yeah." "What time are we meeting at?'' "12:00.'' "It's 11:45.'' We ran all the way to Natsumi's house after changing. We saw them all at the front of Natsumi's house. "Hey you were almost late.'' We all got on Momaka's helicoptor. Ichiro and Umito were already in there. ''Hey. Nice to see you made it.'' Ichiro said. "What's that supposed to mean?'' ''Nothing at all.'' "Commatoast.'' I said while flicking his forehead. "Oi!'' "What!''<br>"Why don't you leave him alone Kiko.'' 'Jerk.'' I mumbled. "What?'' "Nothing.'' I said while walking to the seat next to her. "Kiko what kind of bathing suit are you wearing?'' Natsmui asked. I blushed and looked at my feet. "You'll find out when were at the beach.'' Anna-chan said. My cheeks were still on fire.

*Derere's POV*  
>I was wondering about what kind of bathing suit she was wearing. When I was back in reality. Kiko was right in front of me. "Hurry up and get up!'' I noticed we were the only ones left one the helicoptor besides the other aliens. "You've been sleeping for an hour already!'' "What! Then why are you here?'' ''I was stuck waking you up for an hour!'' "Oh sorry.'' She grabbed my arm and started to pull me. Now we are running to the others. "Hey you got him up.'' Ru-san said. "Yeah but wasted an hour.'' Everyone else was in bathing suits already. Kiko Put a towel down and sat down ''Aren't you gonna swim?'' ''I will later. I want to enjoy the sun for a few minutes.'' Annabell came over and started to talk to Kiko. ''Come swiming it's boring with out you.'' '' Fine.'' "Yes!'' Kiko stood up and took of her shirt. She had a one-peice swim suit on. It was green and had Kerara's symbol. She ran to the edge of the water.<p>


End file.
